In the field of radio communications, lower latency is required to process low data rate channels whereas higher latency is required to process high data rate channels. The following methods are among the existing methods for processing both high and low data rate channels.
1) Each DSP in a DSP cluster completes the whole procedure for processing a low data rate channel individually. The drawback of this method is that it cannot process channels above a certain data rate because of the limitation of the processing power of an individual DSP.
2) DSPs in a DSP cluster are connected together and process high data rate channels in a manner of pipeline. The drawback of this method is that the division of function blocks in the whole signal processing function chain is fixed, and the DSP used to implement the corresponding signal processing function block is also fixed. Thus, limited resource is not effectively utilized which leads to a waste of resource.
3) A DSP with high performance is used to process high data rate channels. The drawback of this method is the high cost.
4) High data rate channels are processed in parallel on a DSP cluster. It is very difficult to divide many DSP applications into functions to be processed in parallel. Usually the next function in the process often depends on the result of a previous function in the process. Thus, the two functions cannot be processed in parallel.
In order to solve the problems existed in the prior art, the present invention provides a dynamic allocation method for DSP, which can process high and low speed channels at the same time.